goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ricky Beamer
Ricky Beamer is the protagonist of the fiftieth Goosebumps book, [[Calling All Creeps!|''Calling All Creeps!]].'' History ''Calling All Creeps! At his middle school, Ricky is constantly tormented by bullies. One day, fed up with his teasing, Ricky attempts to get revenge on Tasha McClain, one of his many tormentors. He types up an ad in the school newspaper, putting in her phone number and inviting "creeps" to give her a call after midnight. This backfires when Tasha catches onto his plan and puts Ricky's number in the ad instead. Things go from bad to strange when Ricky gets calls late at night, from people calling themselves creeps. Eventually, the creeps reveal themselves to be four of Ricky's bullies, who have secretly been shape-shifters in disguise. The creeps tell Ricky they intend to turn the whole school into creeps via the planting of seeds. Ricky is both terrified and hesitant and tries to find ways to sabotage the plan and tell others about the creep. However, no one belives him and his plans backfire. Eventually, the creeps get the idea to put the seeds in cookies to sell at a bake sale. At the bake sale, Ricky tries to warn everyone again but they only laugh at him. One of the creeps tells Ricky that when the others eat the cookies, they will be slaves. Upon hearing this, Ricky tells the others to eat the cookies and eats one himself, thinking about how things will be different from now on. Goosebumps (film) Ricky appears in the Goosebumps movie, depicted in his creep form. Like most monsters in the film, he has no lines. General Information Personality For a lot of his life, Ricky had to put up with a whole load of sadistic teasing in school, such as being called "Ricky Rat" and "Sicky Ricky". He never had any friends because most of them viewed him as a nerd. Ricky has often been angry and bitter about the kids constantly picking on him and he couldn't really understand why they always picked on him and there are possible moments when Ricky would really lose it and would be driven to have revenge. The person that Ricky has the worst relationship with is Tasha, as she looks down on him because he is a sixth grader and she would always scream at him if Ricky made a mistake. He also had the worst relationship with Brenda, David, Jared and Wart as they had picked on him also, up until they had found out Ricky was their "commander". The only person that Ricky is good friends with is Iris as she is the only person that was able to see what was inside Ricky. Ricky is a good person, though sometimes he can be pretty naive and clumsy and he is also very hardworking. It is unknown if Ricky still has this personality now that he has become a Creep. Physical Appearance Ricky is twelve years old, Caucasian, skinny, with curly black hair, dark brown eyes and freckles on his face. He also wears glasses. In the episode, Ricky has short tidy brown hair, blue eyes, and no freckles on his face. In the [[Goosebumps (film)|''Goosebumps film]] , he is in his Creep form. Like all the Creeps, he has purple skin with some yellow parts, green eyes, six fingers, long sharp teeth and pink tongue. He wears a gray hoodie, a T-shirt with tiger patterns, jeans and sneakers. In the movie, he doesn't need glasses anymore. List of appearances Books * Goosebumps ** Calling All Creeps! * Goosebumps Presents ** Calling All Creeps! * Goosebumps The Movie: ** Monster Survival Guide Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 2 - Calling All Creeps! * Movies: ** Goosebumps Video Games *Goosebumps HorrorTown Actors * Zachary Carlin (television series) * Lucky Mangione (2015 film, credited as Monster #19) Trivia *Ricky was the first protagonist in the series to actually let an antagonist succeed in their plan. Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Humans Category:Movie characters Category:Television series characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Video Game Characters Category:Transforming characters Category:Goosebumps Horrortown (Monsters) Category:Goosebumps Horrortown (Characters)